Red, Red et toujours Red
by Plume-et-crayon
Summary: Red est champion de la ligue , le modèle de beaucoup de jeunes dresseurs, le professeur Chen ne jure que par lui... Et puis dans son ombre il y a Green, son "rival" ou plutôt ex-rival, condamné pour toujours à être le perdant... pourtant, avec juste quelques mots, peut-être même sans le vouloir un jeune dresseur à la casquette noir et jaune va le persuadé du contraire.


Bonjour ou Bonsoir

Voilà un OS que j'ai trouvé dans un vieux cahier, je l'ai arrangé un peu mais il doit resté pas mal de fautes vu comment je suis nul en orthographe, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois et passez au correcteur pour que ça pique pas trop les yeux mais je vous promet rien, si vous en trouvez se serai gentil de votre part de me les signaler en commentaire. Je n'ai pas de genre parce que je n'ai aucune idée du genre de cet OS.

Pokemon ne m'appartient pas heureusement pour vous.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture~

* * *

La famille Chen était réunie dans leur petite salle à manger, c'était Nina qui avait eu cette idée. Depuis qu'il était devenu le champion de Jadielle Green ne rentrait presque jamais au Bourg Palette, quant au professeur il passait la plupart de son temps dans son laboratoire si bien que la jeune fille était presque toujours seule. Elle avait donc décidé que pour un soir, la famille allait se réunir. Le repas ne fut pas très animé, après avoir énoncé quelques compliments à Nina pour sa succulente cuisine, le jeune homme et son grand-père ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. L'un n'avait rien à dire, l'autre avait peur d'ennuyer ses petits-enfants avec ses histoires de recherche scientifique. Ce fut alors Nina qui tenta de lancer la conversation:

- **Dit moi Green, tu as des nouvelles de Red?**

- **Non**. Répondit-il sur un ton sec, il mentait, bien sur qu'il avait des nouvelles de son rival mais il en avait plus qu'assez que le sujet de ses conversations tournent toujours du même sujet, Red, Red et toujours Red!

**- Red est en train de s'entraîner au mont Argenté en ce moment même! **S'exclama le professeur Chen. **Quel courage chez ce garçon!**

Et c'était repartit pour un tour, et Red ci et Red ça! Il n'y en avait vraiment que pour Red! S'en était trop, Green se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise, saisit son sac et sortit de la maison.

**- Green! Mais enfin Green ou vas-tu comme ça? **S'écria sa sœur sur le seuil de la porte.

- **Mais qu'est qu'il lui prend? **Se demanda le professeur Chen.

Green continua sa route sans se retourner, il sortit son Roucarnage monta sur son dos et lui ordonna de se rendre à Jadielle. Son téléphone portable sonna à plusieurs reprises mais il se contenta de l'ignorer. Green bouillonnait intérieurement, il ne parvenait pas à suivre son grand-père, qu'est qu'il pouvait bien trouver à ce Red… plusieurs fois, il lui avait dit que contrairement à lui, Red était modeste malgré son talent et que lui au moins aimé ses pokemon. C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, c'est vrai quoi, après tout il fut un temps ou le professeur ne cesser de vanté les mérites de son petit-fils, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'au bout d'un moment il prenne la grosse tête. Et pour ce qui était d'aimé ses pokemon, Green ne comprenait toujours pas d'où venait cette rumeur, bien qu'il ne le montre pas autant que Red il aimait profondément ses pokemon. Bien sûr il avait commis des erreurs, de graves erreurs même… il repensa à son Ratata, il avait été tellement stupide, par orgueil il avait refusé d'acheté des antidotes et voilà le résultat, ce jour là il avait tout rejeter sur la faute de Red puisque c'était à la suite de leur combat que le pauvre Ratata avait rendu l'âme, aujourd'hui encore il se répétait que tout était la faute même si au fond de lui il savait que c'était stupide, pourtant il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Red, pas seulement pour ça mais pour tout le reste… Son Roucarnage se posa au milieu de Jadielle, il était tard est la ville semblait endormit, lui aussi devrait se coucher mais il n'avait pas sommeil, alors il se entra dans son arène et partit se terrait tout au fond, derrière le stade ou il affrontait les dresseurs. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre pour se vider l'esprit, il saisit son portable et mit de la musique, il monta le volume à fond et effaça tout… maintenant il n'y avait plus que lui, lui et la musique…

- **Hé! Lève-toi! Allez debout! **

Green ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il dormait. Devant lui un gamin le toisé l'air énervé et impatient, il devait probablement avoir douze ans. Il portait un sweater à capuche rouge et un pantacourt noir. Il arborait également une casquette jaune et noire qui fit fronçait les sourcils à Green: Red aussi portait une casquette.

- **Qu'est que tu veux gamin? **Bougonna t-il.

- **Ben c'est évidant non?! On est dans une arène, je suis venu affronter le champion! **S'exclama t-il en brandissant sa pokeball un air de défi sur le visage.

Green passa une main lasse sur son visage, il venait à peine de se réveillé qu'un gamin lui sauté déjà dessus, mais bon après tout c'était son travail en temps que champion d'arène. Il soupira avant de prononcé un « Ok » qui fit sauter de joie son futur adversaire.

**- Ah ben enfin! J'ai cru que je pourrais jamais l'avoir ce badge!**

Green haussa un sourcil, ce gamin parlait comme s'il suffisait de demander pour obtenir le badge de Jadielle, à moins qu'il ne le considéra pas comme un obstacle assez important pour être mentionné? Quoi qu'il en soit ça ne lui plaisait pas, il allait montrer à ce gosse qu'on obtenait pas son ticket pour la ligue si facilement.

**- Bon tu te bouge oui! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi!**

Et en plus il était mal élevé.

**- Au faite, tu ne connais toujours pas mon nom! Je suis Gold! G-O-L-D, Gold! Retient bien ce nom car tu en entendras parler!**

**- Et ben dit donc, tu es bien sur de toi.**

**- Et comment! Mes pokemon sont les meilleurs! Je vais te battre et ensuite j'irai affronter le légendaire Red!**

Green lui lança un regard noir, si les regards pouvaient tuer, Gold serait probablement mort. Pourtant celui-ci ne sembla pas du tout intimidé.

- **Ben quoi?**

Green brandit sa pokeball à son tour.

- **Envoie ton pokemon et ferme-là!**

Cette fois-ci Gold ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'envoyé son pokemon, un Capidextre. Green lui envoya alors son Mackogneur, ainsi il avait l'avantage du type.

- **Hum! Ne crois pas que c'est parce que t'a l'avantage du type que tu vas gagner! **Annonça le dresseur de Jotho.

Au lieu de répondre Green ordonna à son pokemon d'utilisé Dynamopoing, le coup était tellement puissant qu'on aurait dit que le pokemon avait dérobé toute la colère de son maître pour la déversée dans son attaque. Heureusement pour lui le Capidextre parvint à l'esquiver juste à temps.

- **Bien joué Capidextre! Tu vois ce n'est pas si facile de battre mes pokemon!**

**- Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur le match.**

Le Mackogneur envoya plusieurs attaques cependant il ne parvenait pas à toucher le pokemon adverse. Il devait bien avouer que même si ce Gold était un sale gosse prétentieux, il était tout de même un bon dresseur, un très bon dresseur même, et puis quand on y réfléchissait bien Green n'était pas vraiment dans le droit de lui faire ce genre de réflexion: lui aussi avait un sale caractère et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avoué, il comprenait à présent pourquoi son grand-père lui reproché d'être trop prétentieux…

Mackogneur réussit finalement à mettre le Capidextre K.O, cependant le match était loin d'être terminé, Gold envoya son deuxième pokemon. Le match continua toujours incertain, les pokemon des deux dresseurs tombaient les uns après les autres. L'adrénaline montait et même Gold c'était tut, passionné par le combat, Green avait l'impression de revivre un de ses matchs contre Red. Finalement les deux derniers pokemons des dresseurs furent lancés: Typholsion et Roucarnage. Les deux pokemon échangèrent les attaques avec une violence inouïe… Les deux pokemon était à présent épuisé et la dernière attaque serai probablement décisive. Rafale-feu et Lame d'air se percutèrent dans un impressionnant nuage de fumée… le nuage se dissipa laissant apparaître un Typhlosion K.O.

**- Reviens Typhlosion, tu t'es bien battu. Et bien, on dirait que j'ai perdu, finalement tu es bien plus fort que je le pensais.**

Normalement c'était le moment où Green l'aurait envoyé bouler en le traitant de minable… seulement, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, Gold s'était montré vraiment très coriace et le traité de minable serait vraiment de la mauvaise foi. Certes il avait déjà fait preuve de mauvaise foi, plusieurs même, en faite à chaque fois qu'il perdait contre Red, mais il avait grandi depuis. Gold commença à marcher en direction de la sortit

**- … Merci…**

**- Hein?!**

**- Merci, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais plus autant amusé.**

Gold lui offrit un grand sourire.

**- Moi aussi je me suis beaucoup amusé! Mais ne crois pas que c'est fini, je reviendrai et je te battrais! Je suis le meilleur et tu veux savoir pourquoi, parce que je n'abandonne jamais!**

« Je suis le meilleur et tu veux savoir pourquoi, parce que je n'abandonne jamais! » Ces mots repassèrent en boucle dans l'esprit de Green… Quand il avait perdu contre Red, il avait perdu tout espoir de réalisé ses rêves et de rendre fière sont grand-père. Pourtant, pourtant en entendant ces mots il avait était pris d'un doute, pourquoi? Pourquoi devrait-il abandonner maintenant? Il était jeune, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui, abandonné à cause d'une stupide défaite qui ne signifié rien était ridicule…

Green se leva est prépara un sac, prit une veste et sorti de chez lui.

- **Je pars un moment**, annonça t-il à l'un des dresseurs de l'arène, si quelqu'un vient pour me défier dites-lui que je reviendrai vite**.**

- **Hein?! Vous partez encore? Mais où allez-vous comme ça? **

- **Au mont Argenté.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu, normalement j'avais aussi écrit le combat contre Red où Green perdait et après sa défaite, il avait décidé d'offrir sa revanche à Gold avant de refaire un nouveau voyage pour s'améliorer dans le but d'un jour battre Red, mais ce passage était vraiment mal écrit, j'ai essayé de l'améliorer mais ça faisait lourd pour un OS. Mais bon si vous le demandé je pourrais toujours le mettre, au pire j'en ferais un two-shot.

A bientôt, n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires.


End file.
